theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emergence of Bane
Emergence of Bane was a cancelled sequel to The Rising Menace. Its sequel was supposed to be Convergence and Carnage. Plot Order 66-'' A day after the slaughter of the Jedi by their own clones, Utapau struggles to get back up onto their feet. Kenobi has not yet made it off of the planet after being shot down by Commander Cody. The hunt is on for him, but help comes from all sides. Sides that he would never have known. A reconstructed Grievous helps Kenobi escape the clutches of the 'Empire', astonishing the two are joined by Maul who has been waiting for his return. After the battle of Isis, he escaped the planet and settled on Utapua. The three reconstruct a new army of Insurgents with old allies returning. Bane rises at night, anyone who sets upon it is doomed. '' With word of a new Insurgent army, the Empire dispatches Cody onto the planet to end the Insurgents. Vader joins him after a strange darkness lures him to the planet in which Draal has reborned and all who opposes him suffers. Characters (Hosts, Villains, Etc.) Grievous- After being presumed dead by Republic Forces, Grievous wakes up to an age of fear and bane. He is staggering his remaing droids onto the planet Utapau. He must join with the Jedi, or be killed by the new faction the Galactic Empire. Grievous is shown to be half destroyed and walking with a limp. His organs are popping out with his shell breaking. He is missing hands and arms, and part of his helm. Maul and Grievous agree on the same terms but often disagree with one another on decisions only Sith make and Droids make. -HOST- Maul-Host- A strange force sends Maul to Utapau, he notices a difference in the Clone Troopers. Them killing Jedi. After being blacked out from the confrontation on Isis, Maul has no news of what had happened during the war. He finds a disassembled Grievous who can barley breathe, he takes the body and rebuilds it. The two rekindle with the former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul agrees to have Kenobi on the new Insurgent team. His intentions are yet to be revealed. Playable Characters (Will Be Updated) Shaak Ti- Aboard the Draagal IV, Ti crashes down upon the planet Utapau. She and others are confronted and captured. Once freed by Maul, she feels sympathetic towards the old sith warrior. After being brought back to life by him, she feels that he has changed for the better. With old friends rejoining the group, she uses her smart tactic and defensive acts to end the Empire. Saesse Tiin- Tiin joins his fellow lost Jedi members to overthrow the Empire enslavement on Utapau. Tiin feels that Grievous is not trustworthy and only wants to steal the power back from the Emperor who betrayed him. Tiin feels for Maul in a way, but sides with Kenobi more than anyone else. He questions the decisions the leaders make but is granted as Commander due to his skill. Obi-Wan Kenobi- After being stuck on Utapau, Kenobi struggles to deal with have Grievous as a partner. Rebuilt, and ready to kill, the two make a deal and begin to set up Insurgents to rebel against the Empire on Utapau. Maul interferes and seizes the chance to help end his creator, the Emperor. Unknowing his actual intentions, Grievous and Maul agree to join and free Utapau. Kenobi is wary about his two old enemies but joins the ranks of the Insurgents. Sirt Riorp- Sirt makes a living on Utapau as a barrack's owner. Maul siezes the oppurtunity to have a form of weaponary and ammunition. Sirt agrees to join them if only to have full access to their rooms. He believes Maul and Grievous are doing the best in keeping the people of Utapau free even if it means killing innocent civilians. Pallo Foreone- Watching his son die wasn't the worse, his gang lands on the planet to help Maul regain his power. He trusts Boba Fett and his friend Grio Mok the most out of the group. He forgives his enemy Saffron and the rekindle as frenemies. Pallo carries a sniper, and a pistol in memory of his son. Bric- Bric, Pallo, Boba, and Grio travel to the planet to carry out a bounty for the empire. Bric loves to finish off the Jedi after what they did to him but he finds it hard to get his revenge. He joins Maul and Grievous but stays with his group to avoid the Jedi who led him to this place. IG-88 4-LOM Zuckuss Grio Mok Commander Writh Cato Lithorno Robino Trivia *A character from The Rising Menace will become the host of the sequel. *CadBaneKiller is hosting the sequel. *It is not the finale of the series of Games, but it concludes fates. *Bane stands for Misery. *Emergence stands for Rise *Rise of Misery. *Grievous will be a featured character, but it is unknown if he will be in the sequel or the next sequel. *Draal Angst and Darth Maul will appear in the game. *Dac Enab Rellik *Italian is used in this game as an Alien's language. *Grievous's last Magnaguard stands as the second host. *Several droids, Superbattle Droids, several tanks, and ships are Grievous's force. *It is a possible that Isis will the the host planet once again. *Utapau, since it is now under the Empire's control, is shown to have garrisons of Clones attacking Grievous. *Grievous is shown to be badly wounded and scarred. *Darth Vader is featured. *The creation of StormTroopers is shown. Category:Cancelled Games Category:*Menace* Category:Emergence of Bane